Public Relations, Foreign Affairs
by shelubbsu
Summary: A successful Ministry worker, Hermione Granger is enjoying her life doing the job she loves. But Hermione's life takes an unexpected but welcome turn when she bumps into Brian Bailey, Spanish Ministry Representative, who she must work with. HG/OC AU


Hi guys! Don't shoot me, I know I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, but this idea has been floating around my head for the past year or so, so I've decided to make it a chapter story rather than a one shot. It is Hermione/OC which is one of the most interesting shippers I know out there :)

**Disclaimer: **I own all of Harry Potter...I wish. What I do own however are any OCs as well as the plot :D

Read on!

* * *

_**Chapter One: Introductions**_

Hermione Granger walked through the Ministry of Magic's main lobby as fast as she could. Her slate grey, three inch Salvatore Ferragamo heels clicked on the marble floor. People looked at her, in her grey and black pant suit, to see a woman with her brown hair tied up in a careless bun, consulting her watch while muttering under her breath. In her haste, she didn't realise that she was about to walk directly into someone. This someone happened to be a man, wearing a black pin stripe suit, and staring in wonder at the woman who was coming straight at him. Before he could stop her, she walked right into him.

"Oomph," Hermione staggered backwards, the man's arm coming to rest on her shoulder, helping her with her balance. "I'm so sorry, I should really be more careful."

And with that, she looked up into a pair of stunningly green eyes, flecked with gold. He was about six inches taller than her, putting him at a nice six feet. His ebony black hair was falling into his eyes, curling slightly at the nape of his neck. His mouth was deliciously tempting, full and pink, and he had a slightly crooked nose, which just added to his overall look. In other words, he was gorgeous. But Hermione was a little preoccupied, and didn't notice who she had run into. He extended a hand.

"Hi, I'm –"

"Running late! Oh, damn!"  
Hermione looked at her watch.

"I'm so sorry, I really have to go. It was nice meeting you."

And she ran off.

Leaving one very puzzled Brian Bailey behind her.

"Mr. Bailey!"

A Ministry officer was walking towards him.

"Andrew Jones, sir, so sorry, sir, we just have a lot going on at the moment."

Brian smiled, still wondering as to who he'd bumped into.

"No worries, Officer Jones. I was just wondering who that lady was over there."  
But when Brian looked around, Hermione had disappeared completely.

"Sorry, sir? There's no woman around."

Brian shook his head. He wouldn't give up. He turned to Jones.

"She had brown hair, in a bun. She was wearing these tortoiseshell glasses, and was muttering under her breath."

Jones laughed.

"I think you just met Hermione Granger…on one of her bad days."

He let Jones lead him into the conference room. 'Hermione Granger.' Brian smiled. 'I think we'll meet again.'

Hermione Granger, meanwhile, was getting a firing from her boss.

"You know better than to be late on a day like this Ms. Granger!"

Stella Roth was not a good sight when she was yelling. She was a petite woman, standing at five feet three inches. Her blonde hair fell in gentle waves around the round, angelic face. But at the moment she was far from that. Stella Roth was a tough woman, who began at the Ministry at a low position, and worked her way up to becoming the Head of the Department of International Affairs. She was normally calm and methodical, known hardly ever to lose her cool. But the day just called for it. Today the Spanish Ministry Representative was coming in to cement the relationship between England and Spain. This was one of the most important days in the Department of International Affairs and it was up to them to please and entertain the Representative for the next month that he would stay in England.

Right now, Stella Roth was pacing in her office, her blonde hair flinging everywhere. She could not afford to mess this up. The Department of International Affairs was her baby, her idea. The whole Ministry was counting on her and the Department. Or, specifically on the woman in the black and grey pantsuit wearing slate grey Ferragamo pumps. Hermione Granger was the one put in charge of handling the Ministry Representative for the month. She had hand picked her staff of 5, finding Hermione as one of the most competent witches in the entire Ministry, in a place lower than what she should have been in. That was why she picked her out of all the witches and wizards. She respected people who would work hard to get their position rather than just get it by luck. So she took Hermione under her wing, teaching her the tricks of the trade. Before long, Hermione had worked her way up to being a secretary, and Stella had become her mentor. But today, Stella was feeling a particular frustration at the brown haired girl.

"Stella –"

But Hermione was interrupted.

"No, Ms. Granger, you know better than to leave such an important piece till the very end."

Hermione smiled. She had just won the argument.

"That's right, I do know better. Which is why the file on Mr.," she looked into the file. "Bailey was ready a week ago and kept in my desk."

Stella felt relieved. What was she thinking, doubting her girl? She smiled, and Hermione smirked back. They were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Officer Jones, ma'am, with Mr. Bailey, ma'am."

Hermione and Stella looked at each other. This was it. Hermione walked over and opened the door. She smiled at Jones, and then turned up to look at Brian Bailey. She felt a sense of déjà vu when she looked into the same stunningly green eyes she had bumped into earlier today. She gasped quietly and took a step back. Brian entered the room. He walked over to Stella and extended his hand.

"I assume you're Ms. Roth? I'm Brian Bailey, Spanish Ministry Representative."

Stella shook his hand.

"Please, call me Stella. This," she indicated towards Hermione. "is my secretary, Hermione Granger. She will be handling this case, and I assure you you're in very, very capable hands."

Hermione blushed when Brian took a step towards her. 'Well' Brian thought. 'Hermione Granger…I knew we'd meet again.'

He extended his hand to her.

"Brian Bailey, pleased to meet you in a slightly unhurried manner Ms. Granger. I hope you weren't that distraught over me and my case?"  
He smiled that smile, and suddenly Hermione was overcome with dizziness…she couldn't think, she couldn't speak. Stella was glaring at her.

"Of course not, Mr. Bailey, Hermione was just…checking over some of her details."

Hermione nodded, averting her eyes from Brian's. Stella started to speak again.

"Well, Mr. Bailey, I hope you will find your accommodations up to your expectations. Hermione will be contactable at any point of time, should you need her," She gestured towards Hermione, who nodded her head. "At the end of the month, a conference will be held, and hopefully an optimum decision will be reached." She smiled at Brian.

"It was really nice meeting you Mr. Bailey, I hope you enjoy your stay here in England."

Brian smiled back at Stella.

"Thank you, Ms. Roth. I expect that I shall see you sometime soon. Meanwhile, is there any way I can get my luggage to meet me at my house?"

Stella nodded quickly.

"Of course, straightaway." She walked over to Officer Jones, who was still standing at the door. "Jones, go get one of the Ministry elves to transport Mr. Bailey's luggage to Ministry Guest House 3 please."

Jones nodded and walked out. Stella turned back to Hermione.

"I assume you can handle it from here?"

Hermione nodded and smiled at Stella. Stella smiled back at Hermione and shook hands once again with Brian, and then walked out. Hermione turned to Brian and handed him some floo powder kept beside the fireplace.

"Ministry Guest House Number 3 will take you straight to your living room. I'll meet you there." She pointed him towards the fireplace. Brian stepped in and Hermione watched until those green eyes melded with the green fire swirling out from the fireplace. She sighed. 'Damn, Hermione, get a hold of yourself. You have Michael remember?' With one more sigh, she chucked some powder into the flames and stepped inside. She felt that familiar tug, and a few minutes later she fell out, rather ungracefully, into the parlour of the Ministry Guest House. She'd never been to one of these before, and only one word came into her head.

"Wow."

Brian smiled at her. He could the see the wonder in her eyes. The house was amazing. His living room had everything he could possibly need, ranging from a massage chair and minibar to a 42 inch mounted TV and a surround sound system. Glass sliding doors led out to the swimming pool and patio. Two double doors opened to a giant ballroom, with ballroom stairs descending from the second floor. It was obviously connected.

Brian whistled.

"What a house!"

He turned to her. "From your expression, I can see that you agree." His eyes held a teasing twinkle. Hermione promptly closed her mouth.

"I hope you find your lodgings up to your satisfaction. Should you have the need to contact anyone, the floo powder is kept in the flowerpot over the fireplace."

He threw her an amused glance about the powder, but she chose to ignore it.

"This fireplace connects to every single other fireplace in England, and I am sure you are capable of apparating, should the need arise. Do not hesitate to contact me at any point in time. You will find that the ministry elves have already unpacked your belongings in the bedroom. I'm afraid that I must leave you now, there are a few things I have to sort out back at the Ministry. If you need me, do not –"

" – I know, hesitate to contact you. Thank you very much. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger." He took her hands and brushed his lips across her fingers. A slight blush rose in Hermione's cheeks and she looked away.

"And a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Bailey." He released her hand and stepped back, all the while staring into her eyes.

"Please, call me Brian."

She nodded slightly, smiled, and then turned on her heels and apparated with a pop. Brian was left staring at the spot where Hermione had just been standing, a half smile on his face. This month should be _very _interesting.

* * *

I would really appreciate some feedback on the style and the plot :)

Read. Review. Love.

Kisses

Sur


End file.
